I Love Flying
by weasleytwin101
Summary: Hermione doesn't think she likes flying much, but what can Harry do to ease her fear? Warning: extreme fluff ahead


Ummmm... I actually wrote this a long time ago, and it really isn't very good. I don't like the beginning at all, to much info is given too fast in my opinion. I'll probably go back and revise it sometime. I kinda like the second half though. It's EXTREMELY fluffy and is probably OOC a bit, but oh well :). Please let me know what you think! I adore constructive critisism!

**_I Love Flying by weasleytwin101_**

I hate flying. I really really do. I have always been terrified of heights and everything associated with being up above the ground. I even get frightened when my best friend goes up there on his broom, into the sky. He flies often because he is the Gryffindor seeker and absolutely adores flying. I suppose it's his method of escaping the world. When he is flying, he always has this look of contentment and happiness upon his face, like that is where he belongs and he never wants to leave. I wish that I was able to share his love for flying, but I cannot help but be petrified when he is up there.

He has taken to flying since his first year and has obtained many injuries because of it. His first year, Quirrel tried to knock him off his broom. Second year, Dobby's bludger broke his arm and Professor Lockhart removed the bones in it accidentally. During his third year, the dementors caused him to fall over 100 feet, causing him yet another trip to the hospital wing. Our fourth year he flew his Firebolt to defeat the dragon, gaining a massive injury on his arm. Last year, his fifth year, he did not get any serious physical injuries, but rather a psychological one when Professor Umbridge gave him a life-ban from Quidditch. He was so depressed by that it tore my heart out to even look at him. The ban was lifted this year of course, after the Ministry of Magic realized how wrong they were about everything. Now, in our sixth year, I am waiting for Harry to wake up from yet another Quidditch injury. Harry got hit in the head with a bludger and is unconscious right now as I am sitting here thinking. He was chasing the snitch during the match for the House Cup, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and got hit by that evil bludger. Not before he caught the snitch though, winning Gryffindor the House Cup for the 6th year in a row.

Now, you are probably wondering why I am suddenly rambling on and on about why I hate flying. Yes, I hate it because it causes injury to my best friend, but there is another reason. Watching Harry fly and get hurt has caused me to realize something over the years. I am in love with my best friend. Yes, you heard correctly, Hermione Granger has fallen in love with the famous Harry Potter. Why, you might ask? It is quite simple really. Seeing Harry go into harms way causes me to want to protect him with everything I have. I want nothing more than to make it certain that Harry Potter is safe, happy, and even loved. When he is flying, these feelings come on in a strong, overwhelming force. I know that I am in love with him because of his flying and I hate flying because it could cause me to ruin six years of friendship. You see, the problem with me being in love with Harry is that I don't think that he loves me back, at least not the way that I love him. He thinks of me as his absolute best friend, more than Ron even. I hope that possibly, one day, he might feel for me what I feel for him. I…

"…Hermione?"

Oh my goodness! He's awake, he's finally awake! Thank goodness he is alright!

"Hermione?" Harry said, a bit stronger than the first time.

"Oh Harry! You're awake! Are you feeling better? Do you need any…" I rambled before he cut me off.

"Mione! I'm fine! I should be asking if you are ok, you look really pale," Harry looked at me, very concerned. That's my Harry, always putting others before himself. My sweet Harry.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. I am just worried about you. That bludger hit your head awfully hard."

Suddenly Harry looked scared, "Did I catch it? Did I catch the Snitch?"

"Yes Harry, of course you did! Gryffindor has won the House Cup."

"Yes!" he cheered and a smile lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile a little also. I don't think my smile meets my eyes, though, because I am still thinking about how I feel for Harry and how worried I am when he flies and…

"Hermione? What is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Hermione?"

What? Oh no. I started crying. How could I start crying? Darn…

"Nothing Harry, I'm fine. It's nothing…" Harry cut me off yet again.

"No it isn't nothing; if you're crying it's definitely not nothing," Harry pulls me into a comforting hug, "Now tell me what's bothering you, Hermione."

I will not tell him. I don't want to tell him…

"Harry, I'm scared of flying," What! What happened to mind-mouth connections! I don't want to tell him this! "I get scared when I see you up there on your broom. I hate to see you get hurt. I wish that I could know what makes you go up there, but I don't know," Great. Now I'm rambling. Just great.

Harry pulls me even closer to him and hugs me tighter. He's rubbing my back lightly and plants a little, light kiss on the top of my head. It feels wonderful to be in his arms, even under these circumstances. I look up into his face to figure out what he's thinking. Uh oh. He has 'that' look on his face. Like he is forming an idea in his mind.

"Come with me Hermione," he says while getting off of the hospital bed, pulling me up with him, "We are going on a little…field trip," He takes my hand in his and leads me out of the hospital wing, out of the Great Hall doors, past Hagrid's hut. Oh no. He's taking me to the Quidditch pitch. I stop suddenly, forcing him to stop as well, but he keeps tugging on my hand, "Come on Hermione, I'm not going to let you get hurt," Harry says, as if he read my mind. I let him take me over to the broom shed and he takes out his Firebolt. Oh no, he's going to… he wouldn't do that… now he's tugging me over to him, by the broom. He is already mounted on it and is looking at me expectantly.

"Get on in front of me Hermione."

"But… Harry… I'm scared of flying… I'll…"

"I know you are and I won't let you. No buts. Come on," he says all this firmly, but at the same time gently if that's possible. He tugs me onto the broom in front of him, me sitting side-saddle and him facing forward. He places my arms around his waist and then wraps his arms around my body in order to grasp the broom handle on the other side of me. I close my eyes tightly and bury my face into his chest. He points the broom upward and…

"Here we go Hermione," Harry whispers as I whimper slightly into his chest and we shoot up into the sky. I cling to Harry and squeeze my eyes shut and keep my face buried in his chest. Harry makes his broom go higher and higher and even higher! I am scared out of my mind, but when Harry levels the broom off and we stop ascending the feeling of fright subsides a little and I become aware of how close together we are. His arms are wrapped protectively around me and I still have my arms around his waist with my face against his chest and my eyes shut tight due to fear…

"Hermione, open your eyes," and I open my eyes slowly, lift my face up, and look around. The sight that I see takes my breath away. We are above the Forbidden Forest and facing the castle. I can see the lake shimmering below and can make out the outline of Hogsmead in the distance. The sun has begun to set and is making the castle have an enchanted glow. I can vaguely hear laughter and voices coming from the Great Hall and I see Hagrid working in his garden. I let out a contented sigh and rest my head on Harry's shoulder. I never realized how beautiful being in the sky can be…

"It's so beautiful Harry," I whispered wondering how I had found my voice, "I can see why you come up here now," I look at his face to see if I can understand what he is thinking. He looks at me and grins. Oh that grin, how I love that grin. How it meets his eyes and seems to light up his entire face. It's contagious too, because I can't help but smile back at him, just like in the hospital wing before.

"I'm glad you think so Hermione," he says softly as he leans down a bit to look directly into my eyes, "very glad indeed."

Suddenly I am aware of how close our faces are. By some unknown force I remove one of my arms from his waist and reach up to his face, brushing away a stray hair. One of his hands leaves the broom handle and lands on my back, pulling me even closer to him. Our faces keep getting closer and closer, until our foreheads touch. Slowly our lips move closer together until…

Wow! I've often dreamt of kissing Harry, but none of my dreams were this, well, extreme! The kiss itself isn't overly intense or passionate, but rather sweet and gentle. Don't get me wrong though, this kiss can tell everything. It is full of love and affection and the need to protect one another. It is absolutely wonderful. I've never felt so safe or loved in my entire life, and the way Harry is kissing me back tells me he feels the same. Harry pulls me even closer to him, almost on his lap, as I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss deepens a bit more and I take in his scent and his taste. I never want this moment to end, but I guess you can't have everything you want because Harry is gradually ending the kiss. When we finally break apart we don't say anything, mainly because there is no need to. We just smile at each other and Harry starts to glide back down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry lands and we slowly get off the broom, as if to extend the moment as long as possible. Harry takes my hand in his and we gradually make our way up to the castle. We are still walking up to the castle when I stop walking, unable to continue without expressing how I feel in words. I open my mouth to speak, but Harry cuts me off.

"I love you Hermione," he says still holding my hand in his and gently raising it to his lips.

"I love you too Harry," He smiles and pulls me into his warm embrace. I rest my head against his chest again, thinking about when we were on the broom. Harry kisses the top of my head and I think he smiles a little into my hair.

"What do you think of flying now, Hermione?" he teases gently.

"I love flying, Harry."

Ok, so that's it! Review please! Oh, for those of you who are waiting on The Piano story that I'm writing, don't worry! I'm just starting college, so my fanfic writing time is limited. I really want to finish it and you can expect updates, just please be patient! Thank you! And again, please REVIEW! And go read my other stories :)


End file.
